


Target

by haruyashimajana



Series: YamaJima/HSJ high school AU [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: Yuto is dense, or so Ryosuke thought. Ryosuke is denser, and Yuto indulges him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- from LJ -  
> http://jana-ey1290.livejournal.com/3688.html  
> (24 June 2014)

Yamada Ryosuke was always certain of what he wanted. He knew that what he wanted, he would get, no matter what. So when he was certain that what he was feeling towards his then best friend Nakajima Yuto was in fact, love, he wasted no time in planning his moves. Namely, to make the taller dense boy to notice him.

Which is kind of awkward considering that they are best friends. Yuto noticed him; of course, when he thought that no one was looking when he put that supposedly anonymous letter in the other's shoe locker.

Well, that and his hand writing were very much recognizable because they had been together since kindergarten. Yuto had been kind enough not to mention that he had in fact seen Ryosuke stuff that letter inside the locker, but he could not ignore the handwriting and the inadvertent way Ryosuke had signed his name at the very bottom, the way he always did when he wrote any kind of letters. He was rather proper about things like that.

Yuto only said, "aww, I like you too," and patted Ryosuke's head like he was six and not ten years older. Ryosuke could only smack himself inside his mind.

The second attempt during an afternoon excursion at the rooftop was interrupted by their senpai Arioka Daiki who dragged Ryosuke off for something or other -- the details had been lost when he returned to see a girl confessing to Yuto and then Yuto saying with an awkward face, "I’m sorry, I have someone I like already."

That had occupied his thoughts for the next several days, putting his plans on hold. Who is it that Yuto liked? When did they meet? How did they get close? The look on his face during those days was so scary that their classmate Chinen Yuri declared that Ryosuke must have been possessed by an evil witch. That had successfully earned him a shriek from Chinen as he chased the smaller boy with a broomstick around the school.

What Ryosuke had not noticed, is that Yuto is most definitely not as dense as he thought. Surely he isn’t, if he was able to reject the girl properly, and saying that he likes him too in response to that mishap of a letter?

Oh well, let’s keep this bit secret from Ryosuke for now, since he was still thinking rather hard on how to confess to the person that he loves. Never mind that the straight ‘I love you’ would have been sufficient. Perhaps, and this is a big perhaps, Ryosuke is afraid of a straight out rejection like what the nameless girl had received.

Back to his third attempt; he learned calligraphy with his senpai Yaotome Hikaru, and tried to convey his feelings through it. That might have worked, except he misspelled Yuto’s name. And that the mistake was pointed out by Yuto, therefore rendering him speechless and then a dull thunk as his forehead collided with his desk. Yuto took the paper home nonetheless, framed it and hung it near his study table. Again, this is a secret from Ryosuke.

Valentine’s Day approaches, and he frowned as he thought of a clichéd way to confess – through handmade chocolates. The very thought that he had to wrestle with girls in order to get his chocolates to Yuto on that particular day made his stomach ache and he spent almost every day of the week before Valentine in the infirmary.

After all, girls are extra-extra-extra (did I mention extra?) scary on Valentine’s Day.

But Ryosuke is not one to give up, and so on the day before Valentine, which falls on a Friday, he had a batch ready, in different sizes, all in the shape of a heart, and he was wondering on what message to put and which size is adequate when the doorbell rang, and the one and only Nakajima Yuto put himself on the Yamada doorstep announcing a surprise sleepover.

His “eeeeh…?” was unheard as the whirlwind that was his mother, always having a soft spot for Yuto, swept Yuto inside while chattering nonstop about everything under the sun, with Yuto replying equally enthusiastically.

“Oh, Ryo-chan, that’s a lot of chocolates!” Yuto said, popping his head into the kitchen and catching Ryosuke in the middle of trying to hide the evidence. “Mind if I take one?”

Without waiting for the answer Yuto took a medium-sized one and popped it into his mouth, cheeks bulging a little as he savoured the flavour. Ryosuke just blinked.

“Aren’t girls the ones who are supposed to give chocolates though?” Yuto asked. “This is a bit too sweet, but I like it. What did you put in them anyway?”

“… just mixed in a bit of white chocolate…” Ryosuke blinked again, and then shook his head furiously. “What the heck?!”

“Aww, don’t be mad, Ryo-chan. I know you always make extras. How many people are you going to give them to?” Looking up to the ceiling, he began ticking names off with his finger. “There’re your sisters, Keito, Chii-chan, Yabu-chan, Takaki-kun…”

Poor Ryosuke was no longer listening, looking as if his soul had left his body.

“Ryo-chan, I’m taking another one.”

That gained his attention, making him glare rather darkly at the taller boy, who sensed the change of mood.

Either stupidly or bravely, he said, “Ryo-chan? Are you mad?” He blinked innocently.

And Ryosuke snapped.

“Argh, I give up! Just be my boyfriend already!”

Ryosuke seemed shocked at his own unintended-and-inelegant confession immediately covered his mouth and ran upstairs to his room, leaving a surprised Yuto behind in the kitchen, with a bunch of chocolates. Beside the chocolates was a piece of paper with a lot of crossed sentences. But one thing stood out -- ‘I love you, Yuto,’ was in many of those crossed out sentences.

After locking his own room, Ryosuke slump against the door, still looking very much shocked. And then he slapped himself.

“Itai…” he whimpered slowly, standing up and started to pace around the room.

“What did I just do?” he asked aloud. “He must be mad at me. Oh no, what should I do?”

He stopped, slapping his cheeks with both hands. “Baka baka baka baka! Why did I do that?”

He resumed pacing while berating himself. He’ll be like that for awhile, let’s take a look at Yuto, shall we?

Downstairs, Yuto had picked up the paper with many crossed out sentences and pocketed it, while snagging another chocolate for himself. Well, now that he knows those chocolates are actually for him, it can’t hurt, can it? Smiling, he went upstairs and headed straight to Ryosuke’s room. Finding it locked, he knocked and called, but it went unanswered. Unperturbed, he took a key out of his wallet and unlocked the door, and watched as a completely oblivious Ryosuke paced in his room while scolding himself.

“Why on earth do I fall in love with Yuto of all people?” Ryosuke yelled out.

Yuto grinned. “Because I love you too.”

Ryosuke jumped at that voice - literally, and then landed on his foot wrong. Instantly Yuto was at his side, cradling his injured ankle and inspecting it.

“It’s just a little sprain,” he said in a relieved voice, looking at Ryosuke who was biting his lower lip in pain. “Sorry.”

Ryosuke’s face fell, and suddenly he looked to be near tears.

“Is it really hurting that much?” Yuto asked in panic, not knowing what to do. “Should I call someone? Your mother or sister? Should I send you to the hospital?”

“You should go home and leave me alone,” Ryosuke said, easing himself backwards. He intended to lie on his bed and bawling his eyes out, but only after Yuto is gone.

“Why? You said you love me, don’t you? So I should take care of you.”

“Weren’t you about to reject me?”

“What? I never said that!”

“You said sorry. You said that when you rejected that girl.”

Yuto looked sheepish. “So you saw that, didn’t you?” then his expression turned serious, which is quite different from the happy expression Ryosuke always saw him with. “I said sorry because I made you surprised and sprained your foot. And didn’t you hear what I said that made you surprised?”

Ryosuke shook his head slowly, looking wide-eyed at the taller boy.

“I said, I love you too.”

Ryosuke blinked. And then suddenly slapped himself. Again. Yuto gaped at him.

“Itai… this is really not a dream…”

“Of course not,” Yuto said affectionately, patting his now-boyfriend’s head slowly. Ryosuke lunged to hug him, quite forgetting his sprained ankle and jarring it, making him yelp.

“Okay, you should rest.” Yuto said firmly, ignoring Ryosuke’s blushing face as he carried him up onto his bed. “I’ll go and bring up some ice to put on that ankle.”

And then, because Ryosuke didn’t expect it, Yuto pecked him on the lips before bouncing off downstairs.

 

Omake:

The next morning, they went to school together, Ryosuke being piggybacked by Yuto even though Ryosuke told him he can walk by himself.

When they arrive at the school and saw their shoe lockers about to burst with presents inside is when they remembered what day it was. It made Ryosuke somewhat glad that he was piggybacked by Yuto now; that ill feeling in his stomach came back full force.

Because girls are seriously extra-extra-extra scary on Valentine’s Day.

He whimpered as he spotted a group of girls at the end of the corridor - a group of girls who had also spotted them and running towards them, complete with billowing dust behind them.

But when they are close enough, suddenly Yuto said, “sorry, but I’m with Ryosuke now. I will only accept chocolates from him, and I already did.”

A collective “noooo!!!!” from the girls (and some guys) and “yeeeessssss!!!!” from the guys (and could be some girls) could be heard as the new couple went to their classroom, enjoying the rest of the day together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, will you consider to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D78ZM7)?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my dear beta, anna_reading who made me finish this, and put up with my never-ending questions (one of which is 'what's the difference between confident and confidence' where I got a long lecture with). Inspired from her entry from a few years ago which is also posted on fb, the question that inspired this fic is : 
> 
> What do you think of the person you like?  
> Target.


End file.
